


The Birthday Surprise

by Alejis



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejis/pseuds/Alejis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir gets a surprise birthday present from his friends that changes his life. (Stripper/College student Agron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [America_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/America_Lupin/gifts).



**This fic is based on this Post from Americalupin:[x](http://americalupin.tumblr.com/post/53447052243/claufeltonblack-alejis-random)**

 

A pair of gloves from my mum, many hugs, 200 bucks from my dad, a sweater from my aunt and a very uncomfortable family reunion. That’s all I got this year for my birthday party ¿Does it even count as a birthday party?

I’m not ungrateful or anything is just that … It was my 21 birthday and I just wanted it to be different you know. By 7 pm that day I was lying in my bed, staring at my boring ceiling, listening to Radiohead and feeling completely miserable when the call came.

“Hey Nasir, put on your sexiest clothes, we got a surprise for youuuuuuuuuu,” Naevia, my best friend, screamed happily over the phone.

“WHAT ??? You planned a surprise party for me? awww guys,” A lump started growing on my throat, I was so touched. So I jumped from the bed, put on my bumbum jeans (Naevia calls them that because they make my butt look awesome) and the sweater from my aunt because well, it’s new, it looks good, whatever. Thirty minutes later they all arrived: Naevia, Crixus, Chadara, Mira, Spartacus. My closest friends from college. Naevia pulled out a black scarf from her purse and put it on my head; leaving me completely blind.

“No peeking Nas, not until we get there ok,” Mira said in my ear with a mischievous laugh.

I was “herded” all the way to the car. All of them trying to lead me into their own direction, pulling on my hands, pulling on my clothes, making me trip, laughing about it, idiots. I couldn’t sit still. This was so exciting I had no idea what they had planned for me and for the first time in my life I was gonna have a proper birthday party with friends and drinking and crazy stuff. I had a mad grin on my face the entire ride, I tried really hard to pay attention to what they were all saying to get any hint; but nothing, they let on NOTHING. They kept whispering among themselves and giggling, driving me mad with curiosity.

After parking the car we started walking and 10 minutes later I was really getting annoyed with all the ‘Nasir herding’ going on.

“Enough! One of you grab my hand or elbow or whatever and lead me, just ONE because I’m done with all of you pulling me and I don’t wanna fall on my face today of all days.” Mira, the sweetheart she is, linked her arm around my elbow and we proceeded our walking in peace and laughter.

I could hear loud music and people around me, but I still had no clue where I was, Mira led me to a big chair in the shape of a heart and I sat there waiting. Finally my blindfold was removed and I looked around.

Shit! I thought, they had taken me to a gay club. Men everywhere, wherever I looked: men! The waiters were dressed in just a pair of tight black shorts and black neckties. The lights went off and there was a stage right in front of me. The Macarena song started and I cursed outloud.

You see, earlier in the semester, we were all gathered in the auditorium. Everyone was quiet and waiting for the principal to start his speech. My back pocket started vibrating and all of a sudden Macarena started playing loudly in my ass. I got up and I could feel everyone staring. I’m going to be a surgeon one day and I usually have hands of steel … except that day. My hands were jelly and I tried to unblock my phone and turn it off but it just wouldn’t cooperate and to my complete misery: it fell to the ground. The song kept playing ‘ _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_ _♪_ _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_ _♪_ _’_ When I finally turned the damn thing off everyone was guffawing and singing along. Chadara thought it would be funny to change my ringtone to that old-as-balls song and now the entire campus calls me ‘The macarena boy’. Every time I go to the cafeteria everyone starts dancing it, there’s this group of girls that I swear they don’t even go to class, they just sit there all day waiting for me to show up so they can start dancing that awful song.

One day I’ll have my revenge on Chadara, it will be the sweetest day ever but that day I was stuck in a heart shaped seat and that song playing again ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!

The red curtain on the stage moved and a guy came out dancing very slowly towards me, moving his hips to the rhythm of the song, gently swaying his hips. I couldn’t see his face or much else because it was far and shadowy but I could tell he was a total hunk. He had a carnival mask on his head, a red satin shirt open in the middle, tight white pants hugging his muscular legs and a couple of stupid maracas on his hands. I had a Jim Carrey/The mask déjà vu for a moment but as he got closer I started feeling really really hot in my seat.

At that moment it hit me: My friends didn’t plan a surprise party for me, oh no no no, they planned a striptease for me. Me, Nasir, the 21 year old virgin who was still in the closet because I come from a very religious family. Me, Nasir, the kid whose closest thing to nudity was skinny dipping with cousins 10 years ago. Me, Nasir, who up to that point the only sex I had was with myself.

I started sweating in my sweater. This guy was sex on legs and he kept moving closer and closer, moving sensually to the song. When he was only 2 feet away, he threw the maracas to the crowd and started removing his shirt. He had the most amazing pecs I had ever seen, with tiny small nipples begging to be sucked. I couldn’t stop my eyes following the movement of his hands as they went down his amazing abs. I swallowed hard and licked my lips when he came up closer and started dancing between my legs.


	2. Chapter 2

The dancer froze for a second and I looked up at him, he was staring straight at me and what little I could see of his face was getting red, really really red, even his ears were turning red. Then he looked around wildly as if searching for something.  A guy in his 40’s came up to him and put a bill on the pocket of his pants, the dancer smiled nervously and went back to dancing between my legs. He started gyrating his hips right in my face and I’m sure I went cross-eyed. I heard Mira’s laugh nearby and Chadara cat-calling, so I looked to my right and yep, there they were, all sitting on a table nearby. The girls having fun at my expense while Crixus and Spartacus stared hard at their beer bottles, they didn’t raise their eyes from their bottles the entire night.

I was feeling really nervous and sweaty, so I took my sweater off and put it on the back of the chair. The dancer in front of me gave me an appreciative look and came even closer. I don’t know if it was my overactive imagination but from that moment on, it felt like we were inside a bubble where only the 2 of us existed. I paid attention to all of his movements, breathing hard, licking my lips, shyly smiling up to him and this seemed to affect him because he stopped  looking around at other people or even acknowledging those who put money on his pants. He kept looking at me and only me, as he grabbed my hands in his and touched his upper body while he danced sensually. He turned around and started taking his pants off, I was sure I was gonna have a heart attack as inch after inch of luscious skin was revealed.

To this day he holds the record for cutest most magnificent butt I have ever seen. If I could I would build a theme park about it: The roller-coaster in the shape of his legs and butt, the rotating teacups in shape of bum cheeks; the scary house would be the sexy house, filled of naked images of him and … ok I’m losing focus… back to that night now.

He turned to face me, and I didn’t know what to do or where to look because he was standing there in only a thong and a carnival mask. I had a painful boner and closed my eyes repeating in my head “Don’t jizz in your pants, don’t jizz in your pants…”

I felt his hand on my wrist and I looked up at him, he was smiling with mirth. He took my hands in his again and led them to the middle of his thighs. Slowly, oh God, so slowly I felt all the way up to his waist and back down. He had really hard muscles, sparse soft hair and I wanted to touch him forever. I noticed he had a weird squid tattoo (1) on his right hip and a scar on his chest. I wanted to trace them both with my tongue and ask him about them. When our hands were going back up, he directed them to his bulge and my jaw dropped.

He had a boner too! Looked huge to me from that angle (It’s actually pretty big, I’m not exaggerating) He held my hands on the edge of his thong. When I looked at his face again, he was biting his bottom lip and gave me a little nod. I grabbed the edge of his thong and started to pull it off of him. His big cock sprang free and I was gasping, this was the first dick I had seen in person, aside of my own. He let me touch him all over, I played with his foreskin, I stroked the shaft up and down, I didn’t know what I was doing, I just kept touching him. He put his hand on top of mine and showed me how to stroke him properly, building a rhythm. I was hypnotized, I have no idea how long we kept at it. Trusting hard into my hand he finally came, it splattered all over my neck. The smell was overpowering, a little bit went all the way to my face and I licked it ¡Fuck he tasted good!

I heard a loud applause and the owner of the club was talking on the mic, congratulating ‘The beast’ for his awesome performance. I learned later that was his stripper name ‘The beast’, corny I know. My stripper pulled away from me and walked to the stage. I ran to the bathroom.

There was a long line and damn it I needed to jack off IMMEDIATLY. I was so aroused it hurt. I looked around and saw the curtains of the stage move slightly. The stripper, MY stripper, was standing there, looking at me. We just stood there looking at each other, then he put a finger to his mouth as in ‘shhh’ then motioned me over. I went.

As soon as I was within touching distance he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back into a wall. He pulled his mask off and gave me the smuttiest snog of my life. He was a lot taller than me so he had to bend his legs a little, which left his thigh right under my balls and fuck it felt great. I didn’t care I was acting like a dog in heat; I kept humping his thigh and moaning into his mouth. His hair felt great in my hands, I touched him everywhere I could reach.

He grabbed my ass with both hands lifting me slightly and he groaned. Then I felt his fingers on my zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I know there's an explanation for his tattoo, like water and fire, don't remember right now but it looks like a cute squid to me :( My apologies for that bit.
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt end in the middle of the steamy part but I gotta goooooooo. I'll update tomorrow hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

In my defense: That was the first time someone was touching my penis ok, and the one doing the touching was the hottest guy on earth to me so … yeah I came as soon as he put his hand on my dick u_u

I kept shuddering and moaning and he held me all the way through it, giving me small sweet kisses.

It was really dark behind that curtain; I couldn’t see his face, nothing. After my soul shattering orgasm, I felt him giggling on my neck. My heart plummeted down. I started pushing him away, and he held me tight saying “Shhh it’s ok it’s ok.” But I was a mess of emotions and I pushed him until he let go and I scrambled my way out of the curtain. I could hear him behind me “Hey kid wait wait, let me explain.”

My eyes started stinging; I was not going to cry no way. That’s when my friends found me, and the dancer ran to hide behind the curtain. “Nasir, we’ve been searching for you! You had us so worried with the way you ran off,” Naevia scolded me.

“Seriously Nas, you can’t go running alone in places like this,” Mira told me as she wrapped my sweater around me, in my hurry I left it on the heart chair. Then a very mortified red faced Spartacus whispered to my ear “Nasir, your fly is open and little Nas is saying hello to the world.” I couldn’t take anymore feelings, I zipped myself (catching my pubes and nearly screaming from the pain) and ran to the exit.

In moments like this is when you realize you have really good friends or shitty friends. At first they all kept laughing about the song, the cheesy décor of the place, my ‘hand skills’ and the uber hot dancer. I kept ignoring everything and looking out the window looking dejected. If they were shitty friends they would have kept poking me about it but no, they saw I needed space so they stopped. Mira put her arms around me and gave me a kiss to my cheek, Chadara passed me a bottle of ... dunno what that was but it burnt my throat, I’m not much of a drinker. Crixus was driving, he looked over the mirror and asked me if I was ok.

I thought, crap, my friends just gave me the best birthday of my life and here I am, looking like the world ended, I really am ungrateful. I managed to put on a smile and told them all how much I appreciated their gift and everything else.

For the next few days, I couldn’t think of anything but the sexy stripper. I just couldn’t get him out of my head. I even tried going back to the club but they wouldn’t let me in. Accused me of having a fake ID, sometimes I really hate being so small and having a baby face. My dad is a big strong looking guy with a beard to ‘outman’ any man; my mom is petit and beautiful, of course, genetics decided I had to take after her.

 

Around mid term, my computer broke down and everything I needed to study was on internet. All of my friends live on the dormitories, except for Mira and me; I live 5 blocks away from campus. So I went to Spartacus room and asked to use his computer. He left to train and by the time he came back it was already 11 pm. “Hey buddy I’m too tired to walk you home, you should crash here,” he told me.

“I’m not a princess who needs to be walked home, I’ll just go.” I started packing my stuff and he grabbed my head “Nas, I’m not letting you walk alone so late. Besides, my roommate is never here, you can sleep on his bed, he’s a cool dude, he won’t mind.”

I had never met his roommate, Spartacus said he was a very chill nice guy that usually kept to himself and rarely went to their room. The dormitory had 2 small (tiny really) separate rooms, so I took off my shirt and jeans and lied down on his roommate’s bed. It smelled nice, like manly musk and cologne. I drifted off to sleep right away.

I heard a noise and opened my eyes. OH SHIT! The owner of the room was back and taking his clothes off right next to the bed. I tried to say something but he was already in his boxers and climbing on top of me. He let out a gasp and ran to turn the lights on.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on my bed? … wait … Macarena boy, is that you? WTF why are you here? Are you stalking me?”

I didn’t know what to say, I was so embarrassed I just started to call my friend “SpartNGHFFFFMM,” he put his hand on my mouth and hissed “Are you trying to wake the whole fucking building? Shutup.” He let go of me and I looked at the clock, it read 2 am.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Spartacus said you weren’t here and he let me use your bed, I’ll go now I’m sorry.” I started to search for my pants and he sat on the edge of the bed, he gave me a soft look and sighed “Look kid, I’m tired and you surprised me that’s all, you can crash here I don’t mind.”

I looked at him then, I mean _really looked_ and I stood there frozen in surprise. He was sitting in only boxer briefs, I saw the scar on his chest, the hot body, the tat peeking out from the edge of the boxers and I gasped. MY STRIPPER! I was sleeping on HIS bed. I blushed from head to toe, I couldn’t believe it. “OMG it’s you! It was you that night,” I whispered in shock.

“You didn’t know who I was? I thought you knew! When I saw your face in the club I panicked. I recognized you for the Macarena and thought the entire campus was there with you.” I remembered that moment in the club when he came close to me, when he went red in the face and looked around. I sat next to him on the bed not knowing what to say, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

“Name’s Agron by the way,” he said while extending his hand to me. “Nasir ahmmm, nice to meet you,” I said nervously while taking his hand. “Your last name is Ahmm?” – “What?…. no hahaha no, no it’s Syrim, Nasir Syrim.”

He laughed then got up, turned the lights off and climbed in bed, holding one border of the sheet to me. I smiled happily and went to him. We just lied on our backs staring at the ceiling, fidgeting, not knowing what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

I bet you all think we humped like silly rabbits that night ¡HA, as if! We’re not sluts thankiu very much and frankly we were really nervous to do anything. Days later he told me he would have kicked me out of the room but I was so damn cute (his words) he couldn’t pass the chance to have me in his bed.

“So… What’s the deal with that song? Your favorite?” Agron whispered.

“I hate it, I hate it like the night hates the sunrise, like the cat hates the water, like the butt hates the wedgie, like the…” then he stopped me “Woah weeyhey I get, I get it. So why request it that night? And the ringtone thing?”

I sighed and explained “It was a practical joke from a friend, to use it as ringtone. I didn’t even know she had changed my ringtone until it started playing on my ass,” Agron started giggling softly at this point. I continued “And that night was a surprise, I didn’t even know where they were taking me and of course, them being the jerks they are, requested my striptease with that fucking song.” Agron turned away from me and laughed into his pillow to hide the noise. I could see his shoulders shaking and his back, mmmmmm his sexy back. I punched him.

“Oi don’t get feisty, not my fault your friends are evil, ” he said laughing. “I recognized you as soon as I saw you on the heart chair. Every time people start dancing that song, I look around for you,” he said. I felt my cheeks burning; he was making me feel hot all over with his whispered husky voice and his face so close to mine. The night at the club I couldn’t see his face but I was seeing it at that moment and I was mesmerized. The soft glow from the window was highlighting his cute nose, his beautiful green eyes and dimples. As if it wasn’t enough with all his hotness, he also had the sexiest pair of dimples on this side of the galaxy. I was getting hard in my boxers remembering the kiss from that night so I went back to looking at the ceiling.

“It was my first kiss,” I said softly.

“What?” Agron exclaimed, “Why didn’t you stop me? God I’m so sorry,” he sounded really worried and I was embarrassed so I kept quiet. My silence made him ramble even more: “I always found you cute, you know… and dancing for you, feeling your hands on me… I just needed to touch you afterwards because I had all this pent up feelings. I never imagined it was your first time doing that and … Oh Shit! Is that why you ran off angry?”

He sounded so distressed; I looked at him and told him I ran off because I thought he was laughing at me for cuming so fast. “No Nasir, please don’t think that. I was simply happy because … well, it felt surreal, having my secret crush in my arms and doing all we did,” at that point I interrupted him because I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This guy, my walking wet dream, my first kiss, my first handjob; he was telling he liked **_me_**. “Do you mean that? You have a crush on me?” I asked him with a small voice.

Blushing he told me “Maybe, I don’t know, you’re really cute … It’s been a long day for me. Let’s just sleep.”

He turned his back to me again. I didn’t say anything else and closed my eyes.

I tried to sleep but Agron moved a lot. He’s the type to turn from side to side, spread his legs and mumble. This might sound creepy but I didn’t want to sleep anyway, I just laid there absorbing everything about him, basking in the glow of being so close to the man of my ~~wet~~ dreams. That was the first time I shared a bed with someone, I was a bit of a loner growing up so I never had sleepovers. Everything felt amazing to me, the warmth, the sound of his breathing and cute mumbling, the way our legs rubbed against each other under the sheet. At one point he threw one arm around me and pulled me closer, I panicked! I was expecting him to wake up any moment because my heart was singing the song of his loud-ass-people(1); but he didn’t wake up he just held me close like that and I snuggled my face in his neck, feeling complete bliss.

I guess I fell asleep because next thing I know: I was waking up and Agron was humping me in his sleep.

He was curled up behind me with his arm tight around my waist, his hand felt scalding hot against my tummy. His face was buried in the back of my neck and I felt his warm breathing becoming panting, because he kept humping me and making sexy noises. I tried to stay still but damn it I couldn’t.

I guess my butt has its own mating instinct because it started rubbing itself against Agron’s hard dick. God that felt delicious. This went on for around a minute and then he stopped. His panting stopped, his humping motions halted and _I knew_ he was waking up. I contemplated the option of keep rubbing myself against him, lower his hand from my belly to my boner and tell him seductively **_don’t stop_**.  But being the nervous virgin I was, I gave up on my half-assed seduction plan and simply laid there pretending to be asleep.

Agron got up quietly and went to the bathroom. I could hear the sounds he was making while masturbating and for some miracle I didn’t cum in my boxers just from the excitement of hearing all that. He came back and climbed on the bed just as quietly as he had gone, I was still pretending to be asleep.

He shook my shoulder softly “Hey, Nasir wake up.” I made a fake yawn and turned to look at him. “Good morning Agron,” I rasped. “It’s almost 9 am, do you have any class to go?” Agron asked me.

“No, my classes are on the afternoon but I can go now if I’m bothering you,” I said and started bunching up the sheet around my lap so I could get up without showing my tented boxers. “No, you’re not bothering me at all I was just concerned about you missing class,” Agron told me. Seriously could he be any sweeter? He was being so considerate with me. “You are so nice, really, thank you for letting me crash with you last night,” I smiled at him, then he blushed and said “It was no prob, felt nice you know, cuddling and stuff.”

“Agron, the beast, is a cuddler. I’m telling the whole world about this,” I joked and he grabbed a pillow, got on top of me and pretended to smother me. We were wrestling and laughing like this when he stopped, got a serious look on his face and pushed down. I realized he was sitting on my lap at this point, and he was pushing his crotch on my still hard dick. His face started coming closer and closer and I knew he was going to kiss me so I covered my mouth with my hands. He got a hurt confused look but I explained I didn’t want to disgust him with my morning breath. He smiled ruffling my hair. I borrowed his bathroom, I was hard for an eternity and I know it’s rude to wank in somebody else’s bathroom but I couldn’t take it anymooooooore. I knew he could hear it just like I heard him but I didn’t care at that point, I needed to cum.

We put our clothes on and went to the campus cafeteria. We ate breakfast together, chatting easily, getting to know each other, laughing, bumping our legs under the table. I was on cloud nine, I was so happy I even joined the stupid girls dancing the Macarena. Agron joined us laughing and wiggling his hips exaggeratedly.

I had to go home so Agron walked me all the way to the path I usually take, it’s a path behind the main building, surrounded by trees; it’s really beautiful in autumn. We were walking when he grabbed my hand gently and stopped. I also stopped and looked up at him, he had a really tender look on his eyes and he licked his lips. He wanted to kiss me! I blushed, I felt my face go hot all over but I would be bold this time. I pushed myself flush against him, raised myself as far up as I could, but well, I’m like a midget next to him, the guy is freaking tall. So he lowered his head and we kissed.

It started sweet at first, just our lips brushing each other gently. But he deepened it quickly, thrusting his tongue in my mouth, rubbing it against mine sensually. I couldn’t stop the mmm’s and aaah’s coming from me, he’s a great kisser. We were starting to get aroused so we broke it off and just held each other for a few minutes. After that I walked home practically skipping, I was the happiest person on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Those moments when your heart beat is so loud you think it’s playing some weird tribe song.  
> Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you all for the sweet messages :3 they make me really happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks after that we kept in touch daily, none of us had much minutes in our cell phones so we chatted mostly. Every day I expected him to ask me out on a date or to visit him, anything. But he didn’t and I was getting depressed, I mean, come on! We liked each other; we had great chemistry together so why wasn’t he asking me out? Didn’t he want to spend time with me?

One Friday I opened my piggy bank of courage and decided I would address this issue on our chat (1):

N: *sigh* my bed is a tapioca pudding

A: What? o_O

N: Your bed was like tasting chocolate for the first time… and now my bed is a boring tapioca pudding :(

A: HAHAHAHA my bed is delicious ¿Did you find my pillows exquisite?

N: Yes, they are marvelous. I can’t wait to taste them again lol

A: My pillows and chocolate bed are at your disposal

N: Don’t tempt me cause I’m only 5 blocks away and I might run over there right now, like a starving lunatic

A: I can see your evil plot Macarena boy. You don’t want my chocobed or pillows. You want a piece of the chocobeast u_u

N: ‘A piece of the chocobeast’ hahaahahahaha … No but yeah … I mean… I liked it, I liked it A LOT, sleeping with you that is [and don’t call me the M word EVER]

A: I wanted to do all sort of things to you that night on my bed Macar… Nasir  xD

N: I was so hot that night I probably would have let you :P

A: Grrrrrr don’t say those things, you’re gonna get me all fired up.

N: Maybe I should come over and fire you up ;) [Don’t laugh at my lame pickup line, you make me nervous and that’s all I came up with]

A: Nas, we need to talk

N: Omg don’t say that D: People always say that when they’re ending things or someone died

===

After that Agron told me he didn’t want to complicate things between us. He explained that his busy schedule didn’t let him much free time; he studied and had 2 jobs. The last time he had a relationship was in high school and didn’t end well. He also told me he didn’t want to hurt me, because being someone’s first was a big deal and he didn’t want to screw with my feelings; that I deserved someone who would spend time with me and spoil me because I deserved a nice boyfriend.

Part of me wanted to beg for whatever he was willing to give me; I didn’t want him to disappear from my life so soon. But I have my pride and I tried to act cool, told him I wasn’t looking for a boyfriend or demand anything from him, that I just wanted to hang out and spend time with my new FRIEND. I was so glad this wasn’t happening face to face because my chin was trembling and I felt a huge lump in my throat. So we decided to stay friends and hang out like normal friends, do friends stuff and go friendling around. He friendzoned me so hard I felt like I was living in this imaginary place called _‘Agron’s Friendzone’_ , Ok, it wasn’t really that bad, he had a bunch of people living in that zone:

A girl classmate who always made him cupcakes on Tuesdays (he would smile and say thanks, that’s it, no more interaction with that poor girl), a guy who went every week to the club just to see him (Agron winks at him when he puts bills on his thong and nothing else, not even a hello), a coworker from his gym job who constantly flirts with him and asks him out but Agron stays cool and declines politely; and a bunch of others who simply call him or leave messages on his fb, trying to be close to him but Agron is a very reserved guy. All in all I’m pretty much living on the penthouse of the Agron Zone because he lets me do privileged stuff with him that the others can’t.

He comes to my house for lunch 4 times a week (at one point he asked my mum to marry him and run away together to a tropical island, she’s a great cook), we talk to each other everyday, whenever I go to the library, he joins me. We sit on the same table for hours, surrounded by books, studying in comfortable silence; I usually have a hidden pack of twinkies on my bag because he’s a sucker for those. I’m so lame I’m trying to win his heart with twinkies u_u

He doesn’t mind when I show up at the gym to watch his aerobics class. He does this really cool thing where you don’t do the regular aerobics; instead you go through a routine of punches and kicks like whoaaah chawww BAM. I love watching him, his skin glistens with sweat, his muscles are outlined against his gym uniform UNNF is like watching erotic poetry in motion. I quickly learned to wear baggy sweat pants and a looooong T-shirt to hide … ehem… things. Sometimes I also go visit him at his other job, I sit quietly on a corner table and watch the show. I noticed he never does what he did on my birthday so I asked him. He said that was a thing just for me, because he never takes his thong off, never flops it out to get handjobs from strangers. I felt all tingly inside, he was telling me I was sssssshhhhpecial.

Seven weeks after my birthday, he was still treating me like a friend, nothing sexual, not even kisses or sleepovers; and then this happened at the club: Agron was dancing a DnB song, he came all the way to my table, grabbed my hands and put them on his sexy butt (my heart skipped a beat). He kept dancing sensually, humping the air and moving my hands up and down his thighs. I couldn’t take my eyes off his bulge so close to my face. He was getting hard !!!

He put his hands on my head and stroked my neck, my cheeks and my hair. The look on his face was a combination of tenderness and lust. I whimpered and licked my lips. He blushed bright red when I moved my hands up, all the way to his hips and started to lower his thong. I expected him to pull back and get back to the stage but he didn’t. He came even closer, standing between my legs. I thought well, this is it, time to be brave Nasir. I licked his cock from base to tip. He closed his eyes for a second and gasped. I could lie and tell you I gave him a great blowjob but I had no idea what to do, I kissed along his shaft, licked up and down, sucked on the tip a little but when I tried to put it all in my mouth I choked and pulled away. I looked up at him ashamed. He bent over and kissed my forehead, pulled his thong back up and went to the stage, the show was ending. I sat there mortified and aroused for a few minutes.

Then I got up, walked to the entrance of the backstage with a determined look on my face. I was going to suck that delicious pink dick that day and no one was going to stop me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I’m too lazy to type Nasir and Agron so N and A will do xD  
> Next chapter: Nasir's deviant seduction plans mwahahaha and sex yes, it's about time they have sex!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! My wonderful friend Chel (commotionne) agreed to beta this fic (I might have begged a little lol but hey! I needed it, english is not my first language and I'm very new to writing). A huge thank you and a hug !!! You're awesome :D

I saw Agron covering himself with a towel in the changing room. I walked up to him, put my arms around his waist and kissed his back between his shoulder blades. He jumped in surprise but recognized me. “Nas, what are you doing?” he asked laughing.

“Nothing,” I mumbled while still kissing his back. I had my hands on his stomach and started rubbing slowly while grinding my dick against the back of his thigh. When I started fondling his still hard cock under the towel, Agron whispered, “This sure doesn’t feel like _nothing_ , Nas mmmmm stop stop.”

He turned to look at me and asked what was I trying to do. “We’re friends, right?” I asked. He said “yes” with a puzzled face. “And friends help each other right?” I kept on.

“Nas, look we’ve had this talk… “

I interrupted him, “Agron, I need to learn how to give a decent blowjob or my future husband is going to leave me for my poor blowing skills,” I said with the most serious face I could pull off.

He stared at me like I had lost my mind. I kissed his chest and neck then begged in his ear, “Please Ag, please. Pleeeeeease I just need to learn and you’re my closest friend.” I looked up at him with my patented Nasir-is-half-puppy-half-monkey face.

He made a growling sound in his throat, looked around then grabbed my hand. He led me to a small empty room with a huge red couch, a table and some chairs. He closed the door, spun me around and kissed me _hard_. He smashed his mouth onto mine, kissing, nipping, biting my lips like he couldn’t get enough. His hands lifted my shirt and he took it off. Nibbling on my neck he started tugging at my zipper. Quickly we took my pants off and he made me lie down on the big couch. He resumed kissing me, he was so fiery and hungry I was constantly moaning. I wrapped my legs around him and thrust up towards him. Inside my boxers, I was leaking. I was starting to become lightheaded from the passionate kiss.

He stopped, breathing as hard as I was, he hooked his hands around my legs and untangled them from his waist. I mewled in protest. He gave me a quick sweet kiss, then feathered kisses all over my chest, sucking on each nipple in turn. God, I moaned so loud then. I hope nobody heard us.

He kept going lower, dipping his tongue into my navel which made me squirm and almost kick him in the nuts. He laughed, grabbed my boxers and took them off slowly; looking at me with the most incredibly sweet look I had seen. Once he was finished throwing my boxers on the floor, he removed his thong and I moaned ‘mmmmmmm’ in appreciation. He was as hard as a rock and the head of his dick was moist with precum.

Agron kissed me again and our cocks continued rubbing against each other. It was an exquisite feeling, him on top of me, with nothing but our own sweat between us. “I want you to watch carefully so you can do the same thing to me right after,” he said huskily into my ear.

Then I saw white because in a swift motion he lowered his head to my groin and took my cock in his mouth. I screamed his name in pleasure. He was sucking on the head hard and moving his tongue along the sides, and I started trashing. He grabbed my legs and kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down. I knew I wasn’t going to last long. His mouth felt so hot around me; I grabbed his head and pushed “Aggy stop! Stop I’m gonna cum stop nnngggggghhhh.” He looked up at me and my dick popped out of his mouth. He didn’t stop though; he put one hand on the base and licked up and down, dropping kisses on the head, stabbing it with his tongue. God! I was seeing stars, I had dreamed about being with him like this for so long.

I came with a scream. He didn’t even gag, he kept my dick in his mouth and swallowed it all. When he was done licking me clean, he laid back against the other side of the couch; one leg dangling off, the other bent. He was spread open waiting for me. I just ogled him for a moment. My breathing felt ragged and loud to my ears. His dick was hard against his stomach, dripping precum on his navel.

I crawled over him; he wasn’t saying anything just waiting for me with a hungry look. I was having trouble thinking clearly but I remembered what he did so I started trailing kisses up his thighs, biting gently because grrr those thighs of his are yummy. I remembered gagging when I tried to swallow his entire shaft so this time I just put half of it in my mouth, grabbed the rest with my hand and sucked. He let out a groaned “fuck” and pulled my hair, creating a pony tail with his hands. I kept sucking and stroking him, my jaw ached but I didn’t care. I was in heaven just feeling and hearing his aroused responses.

“Fuck yesss, just like that baby, just like that,” Agron encouraged, it felt good. He tried to make me stop but I told him I wanted to swallow all of him. He came hard, the force of it almost made me gag but I resisted and swallowed everything he gave me.

After, we laid on the couch catching our breaths. My head was on his chest and he kept caressing my hair, he has always been fascinated by it (Note to self: **NEVER** cut the hair).  But the afterglow couldn’t last forever. He kissed the top of my head and told me to get up, it was getting late.  We got dressed and left the club.

He walked me to my house without saying anything. I kept trying to make small talk without mentioning what happened. His mood was confusing me and he had a small frown going on. When we were almost at my door I stopped “Ag, ummm, thanks for tonight. Really, it meant a lot to me. That was … wow…”

He ruffled my hair and smiled “It was great Nas, you have a really sweet mouth.” Then he leaned and gave me a small kiss.

“So, it’s really late and well… ummm… you could spend the night here you know? Cause it could be dangerous and tomorrow is Sunday and …” I started saying but he interrupted me with another small kiss.

“Nah it’s cool, I’ll just walk fast and look mean,” he said with a quiet laugh and started walking towards the campus.

Next morning, I texted him to see if he wanted to hang out. He declined saying he was going to use all Sunday catching up on things he needed to get done before next week. Monday I texted him to see if he was coming for lunch and got, “Thanks Nas but I can’t, tell your mum I said hi.” On Wednesday, same thing. I knew he had a show that week so I went and sat at my usual table. Part of me was hoping that what happened the other Saturday would repeat itself. I even put on my sexiest boxer briefs. Agron said hello to me, patted my back and went behind stage to get ready for the show … and that’s it. That’s all I got that night, because when he finished his dance, I went backstage (the owner knows me by now, so I can walk freely in the club) I found him chatting with a hot blonde girl and the long haired dancer from the club. He introduced me as “Nasir.” Yeah, just Nasir, my heart dropped. The blonde girl’s name is Saxa and she’s Agron’s cousin, the dude’s name is Gannicus and he’s Saxa’s boyfriend. Gannicus is really hot and popular in the club but I never really paid him much attention because I became pretty much Agron-sexual, nothing else seems to interest my dick anymore, not even Gannicus with his long hair and his stupid sexy abs.

They said goodbye to me and went on their merry way, all three of them. I didn’t even get a “Hey, wanna come along?” _Nothing._

I went home with a lump in my throat. As soon as I got home, I called Naevia to vent my sorrows but she didn’t pick up. I called Mira and her mum replied, saying Mira was out with the guys. I texted Spartacus and he replied “Can’t chat now.”

I spent all Sunday wallowing in my own misery, watching old movies and eating all the Twinkies I bought for that insensitive moron.

On Monday, after classes, Naevia and Mira came to my place.

“You need to stop.” Naevia crossed her arms and gave me her angry-concerned-mother look as she took her usual spot on my window sill. “This is … It’s not healthy Nas,” Mira said while sitting on my bed and taking my hand.

“What are you guys talking about?” I asked confused.

“Don’t play dumb with us,” Naevia rolled her eyes. I tried to remember everything I had done lately and for the love of Ra I couldn’t think of anything I did wrong. “I know I didn’t forget any birthdays! I check my Facebook everyday, and if this is about me not going jeans  shopping with you last week … well, no one can fault me for that! You always try on like fifty pairs and then retry them all again until you pick the one you tried first. I’m a patient man but that’s just torture.” I lifted my chin as in saying _I dare anyone to contradict me_.

“Stop just stop! Oh my God Nasir, you don’t even know why we’re here, do you?,” Mira asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

Naevia stared pacing angrily as she numbered all my crimes: “First, you became a creepy stalker with that guy from the strip club; who by the way, you haven’t even introduced us and it’s been weeks Nas! Months even! Second, all you do is follow him around and study. You don’t call us, you don’t hang out with us, it’s like you forgot we exist. We used to hang out after classes, we were all close but now, the minute classes are over, you run like a mad man to go see this guy. Third, you used to be a happy guy, annoyingly happy, like a puppy on crack. But lately you’re moody. One day you have a dreamy smile on you, the next you are gloomy and sighing. We ask you what’s up and all you give us is ‘sorry got to go’ every fucking time.”

Mira added “We are all worried Nas. Even Crixus, who has the emotions of a potato, has noticed there’s something wrong with you,” Naevia stopped pacing to glare at Mira and say “HEY!” , Mira rolled her eyes and kept on. “Nas, we’re your friends, don’t push us away. Whatever is happening with that guy is not healthy and we don’t even know what to think or what to do with you.”

I got really defensive, “Hey! I’m not a creepy stalker.”

“You follow him everywhere, you text him all the time, you even interrupt him at work. Nas, seriously you are acting like he’s your momma duck and you’re his baby duckling,” Naevia interrupted me with quite a hint of anger in her voice.

“What … How … You don’t even know him! ¿How do you even know all this?” I asked.

“He’s Spartacus roommate for crying out loud!” Mira huffed next to me.

“Fuck! Has he said anything about me to Spartacus? Did he say I annoy him? Did Agron tell him I’m stalking him?” My eyes started feeling hot, that sensation you get right before crying.

Naevia sat down next to me and petted my head “Shhh no no honey, nothing like that. We’re actually surprised he puts up with your constant company without complaining.”

I turned on my stomach and started sobbing grossly into my pillow. Naevia rubbed my back and continued, “Oh sweety! I didn’t mean it like that! We didn’t come here to make you cry, please, darling.”

“We were worried Nas. You probably didn’t even notice what you were acting like, we just want to help,” Mira whispered while kissing my ear.

“I love him! I *sniff* can’t help myself,” I kept crying.

“We know, we know, shhh, just try to keep some distance. Men like their space,” Naevia said and Mira added “Remember how I was when I met Spartacus? I kept calling him and it annoyed him. He only paid attention to me after I stepped back a little. Most men don’t like feeling chased Nasir, they like to do the chasing themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it there. Nasir will have a big breakthrough next chapter and happy times :D


End file.
